Chapter 45
Santa Must Really Love Me! is the 45th chapter of Miki Yoshikawa's Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo. After being told that Noa intends to have the Witches expelled, Ryu warns the other Witches of what is happening, telling them not to use their powers. At the same time, they begin to ponder their next move; their goal being the second volume of Witch notes in Noa's possession. Summary Repeating what Haruma just said, Ryu ponders what she will gain from erasing the other Witches. Haruma reminds Ryu that the Witch Powers are something inherited by students of Suzaku High School. At the same time, Ren and the other two students hang about, with several other students negatively commenting on their actions. Just then Noa appears behind them, asking them to move aside. When they do, wondering if she heard their conversation, Noa hears as one of her group members assures her that they were able to hear them, but she reminds them that soon those students will be kissing the ground they walk on. Momentarily, they take out the first volume of "Suzaku High and Its Seven Myths." They claim that this does not help them, as it is information they already know. However, Noa simply assures them that they will locate the other Witches and get them expelled. From the side, the girl is troubled by the thought of getting the Witches expelled, but Noa reassures her that it is the only way for them to gain Witch Powers. In his office, Haruma reveals to Ryu that Noa's group was the culprit behind the fire in the old school building. And by Ryu preventing it, they became aware of Maria's Witch Power. Angry, Ryu yells at Haruma for not telling him sooner, but the latter claims that it was information only he knew, and rather he should be thanking him for speaking about it. Seconds later, Ryu wonders how she knows so much about the Witches, with Haruma explaining that she has the second volume of the Witch notes. Reuniting to the club room, Ryu explains everything to the others, warning the Witches not to use their powers. They soon leave, stating that they will not use them. Afterwards, Kentaro expresses his discontent at how the Witch powers work. Miyabi suggests that they stop meeting for a while, but Ryu claims that, that won't stop Noa. He says that they should go after her. Miyabi worries about Urara, but she says that it is fine, as she is rather thrilled by it as they will gain new knowledge on the Witches. Much later, the group heads to Ryu's house, delighted with Ryu's little sister, Tatsumi. The group soon begins to formulate a plan, with Toranosuke claiming that they may have to get her expelled if she continues to harass people. However, Ryu claims that their point of focus should be the second volume of Witch notes, which is in her possession. Characters in Order of Appearance Abilities used Witch Powers *Amnesia Witch Killer Powers *None Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 6